


Seoulites

by himjongs



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himjongs/pseuds/himjongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun and Junhong live, train and sleep together. Youngjae joins the company and emotions flare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seoulites

“Jump,” Daehyun blows cigarette smoke into the evening air. Near summer days are getting hotter and longer, but still the Han River is quickly losing light. Which kind of sucks because he and Junhong were supposed to be using the scenery to blow off steam before heading back to their raggedy apartment. No one ever said training to become an idol would be easy, nor was today a particularly hard day. He just liked to hear himself talk. That and the way Junhong keeps rocking back and forth near the railing is annoying him. “Jump. You’ll stay young forever.”

Junhong narrows his eyes at the older, shaking his head. “Well, hopefully those cigarettes kill you sooner than we hope and you can die young instead. Don’t bother letting me know how it works out for you.” Daehyun chuckles flicking the burning butt in Junhong’s direction. “You’re not even supposed to be smoking those, idiot. That’s why you can’t keep up with everyone else.” His reasoning falls on deaf ears because Daehyun laughs again. “Laugh if you want, you’ll be let go soon.”

“They need me. None of those other assholes can sing,” Daehyun replies coolly straightening out his worn brown jacket. “Let’s go.”

It must have been coincidence that both Daehyun and Junhong received the short end of the stick when it came to room and bored. While trainees that are more likely to debut were being set up in dorms, they were still roughing it in their single. Which is bullshit because just as Daehyun had said many times, they are way more talented than the other guys. The city folk.

Sleeping together wasn’t part of the original deal when they first agreed to room together. Both barely legal, holding on to a fleeting dream their parents barely had faith in. It was time to stop draining their families for trips back and forth to the capital and crashing with ‘friends’ they were hardly acquainted with. Luckily, they found a decent enough place. Lights were included with the rent and embarrassing as it was, a bath house was just up the street. Groceries depended on who got more cash from their parents that week. But sex- that came later when drinking beers was no longer enough to blow off steam, and listening to one another jerk off beneath a stuffy blanket became juvenile.

Daehyun is okay with it. Doesn’t necessarily consider himself gay, however he can definitely appreciate the body of a man. Or teen, Junhong is only eighteen. Which he feels is nothing on his twenty years of experience. In what? He refused to say whenever Junhong questioned. That’s when Junhong would conclude he was just stupid and he didn’t know, leading into one of their many arguments.

Junhong doesn’t like to argue contrary to Daehyun’s accusation. It’s just that he has never met anyone that gets under his skin as much as Daehyun does. Not anyone he was attracted to anyway. He can't ever recall meeting anyone he wanted to knee in the balls while kissing down their neck.

Nope, just Daehyun.

The two were lucky enough to grab a quick shower at the company. So their only complaint on the way home was how sore their muscles were during the climb up to their rooftop apartment.

The usual ritual is to drop their stuff and wind down- watch a little tv, complain and eat. Get to bed later than what was sensible, then get ready to do it all again the next day.

As soon as their bags hit the floor Daehyun heats up the hot plate and breaks open a couple packs of ramen.

“I’ll be back.” Junhong steps back into his shoes and wraps his hand around the doorknob.

Daehyun stops himself mid-pour with a confused look. “Where are you going?”

“To mind my business.”

Junhong seeks out the bakery he found on his precious macbook- his most prized possession. A graduation gift from his parents. Except he can’t afford internet, therefore only mildly felt guilty for stealing wifi from the lady across the way. He should have been there browsing the sweets two weeks ago, around Daehyun’s birthday. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, but the older was really making an ass of himself, talking about he didn’t want any petty gifts.

Turns out he was pretty bummed to only receive a pink frosted cupcake from the vocal coach at the company. Junhong will never forget his solemn expression, the hurt in his eyes. It was the first time Daehyun had stayed quiet for more than fifteen minutes since Junhong met him. There was no other room for him to lock himself in back at home, so he spent all night on the balcony glaring at the bright Seoul lights.

The bakery reviews didn’t lie when they said the place smelled like heaven on earth. Baked goods fill Junhong’s nostrils the second he pulls open the door- not to mention the blast of cold a/c has him wondering how he never heard about the place before.

A dainty girl wearing an earthy green apron lights up behind the counter. “Welcome to Seo and Seo, may I help you?” For some reason her eagerness makes Junhong nervous.

“I need a cake for my friend.”

The young woman keeps suggesting frilly things like white chocolate truffle and strawberry shortcake. But Junhong knows Daehyun would really appreciate the jumbo slice of double chocolate cake with chopped almonds and a forgiving amount of whipped topping on the side. “This one,” he carefully asks, pointing to the slice, cutting off her speedy chatter. “Please,” he adds firmly.

 

“Happy Birthday.” Junhong literally folds his lips in so that he doesn’t add asshole on the end.

Daehyun carefully reaches out for the bag with a questioning look. “You’re a little late.”

“Just say thank you,” Junhong says with a strained smile.

“You can’t be rude about getting me a late gift, you little shit.”

“You’re the one who said, and I quote ‘You better not be a pussy and get me a pussy gift, you pussy.’”

Daehyun laughs at Junhong’s imitation of himself and squints his eyes in mock cluelessness. “Did I say that?”

“You know damn well you said it.” Junhong drops the bag into the older’s lap.

“You are so rude, you know that? Do your parents know you speak informally to your hyung?”

Junhong rolls his eyes and decides to busy himself with the bedding on his side of the room. The crackling of the plastic lid lets him know Daehyun is about to devour his dessert without even offering to share. He peeks over his shoulder to find the older staring at him, obnoxiously sucking cream from his index finger. “Does this come with a blow job?”

Two blotchy sore knees later it is a quarter past midnight and Junhong is finally let off the hook. He would have been happier about having his face in Daehyun’s crotch, if the older wasn’t on a power trip that required him to be on his knees for damn near half an hour; taking care of what Daehyun affectionately titled his ‘birthday blues.’

 

That Sunday the landlady excitedly offers the two her old sofa- she won a new set in ultimate ping pong at the elderly center. They find out it has a pull out bed only when they attempt to lift it up the stairs. On the bright side, it fits surprisingly well their place. Junhong expects Daehyun to claim it as his own, while he remains stuck with his pile of blankets on the floor. However what ends up coming out of the older’s mouth when they have it nice and positioned is, “Wanna try it out?”

Junhong hasn’t even caught his breath from carrying the sofa up. He also kinda feels like he should have stretched his back before Daehyun threw him down on it. None of that matters though when Daehyun is unzipping his shorts and shoving a hand into his boxers. The best part is when Daehyun’s lips find his. Then Junhong allows his eyes to slip shut and pretend Daehyun feels the same about him. It’s so easy to believe Daehyun likes him back when he spends countless minutes kissing him deeply instead of ripping his clothes off.

 

Late night sex is a bitch because they have to wash up in the sink before practice in the morning. Daehyun takes up most of the time and the hot water. It’s annoying as hell and Junhong always uses his cold wipe down to wonder if it was worth it. Letting Daehyun screw him with no consequence while he was investing real emotion into the man.

Three hours of dance practice before the trainees are granted a break. Junhong is always grateful for any second of rest. On his way to the restroom, he grabs a cold water and a towel. Between wiping the sweat from his forehead and neck, he is struck stiff at the sight of an unfamiliar male sitting near the lobby. Of course the first thing Junhong notices is how handsome the guy is. He won’t even need any surgical work. Junhong’s feet move toward the male of their own accord.

“Are you new here?” he asks with a slip of his Mokpo accent. The answer is obvious as a man Junhong recognizes as a talent scout is a couple of feet away on a call.

“Yes, I’m Youngjae,” the new trainee stands, bows and extends a hand.

Junhong accepts with a damp hand of his own. “N-nice to meet you.”

Youngjae, that’s a nice name. He must be really smart. Junhong can already tell he is very well-mannered and kind. He is suddenly filled with something he has never felt before- relief, hope, love? All Junhong knows is whatever spell Youngjae has cast over him, he is okay with it. Youngjae excuses himself as he’s escorted away, leaving the teen to gaze after him. Junhong feels inexplicably light. He isn’t even bothered when Daehyun comes up and bumps his shoulder with his own.

“New guy is cute,” he says casually throwing an arm around Junhong’s shoulder. The younger snaps out of his daze and side eyes Daehyun, offended. The older shrugs, “I guess you're handsome, but he’s prettier.” Junhong flares, roughly shrugging Daehyun’s arm away from him. “You’ll never get him,” the older says with a sickening smile.

“Shut up.” Junhong stalks away replacing Daehyun’s words with thoughts of Youngjae’s beautiful face.

 

Youngjae is talented. Extremely talented. Much to everyone's astonishment he showcased his rich, yet raspy voice with an English R&B ballad. Not to mention he is bad ass. He won first place at the company he was training with then left. While Junhong is constantly marveling in awe, the other trainees are feeling the heat. Youngjae is definite competition.

Even golden boy Jung Daehyun is sore about dropping down a spot in the eyes of his peers. ‘Whoa, he might even be better than you, Dae.’ they say in passing. Of course he responds with his signature glare and snide remarks. But it is Junhong that receives the brunt of his fury when they get home.

It’s different though, the sex. It’s always been a little rough and disconnected but Junhong doesn’t care as much anymore. He doesn’t try to make eye contact or pull Daehyun closer. He just lets him be. Closes his eyes and maybe even imagines it’s Youngjae inside of him.

Junhong finds himself thinking about Youngjae a lot actually. It’s almost relieving not thinking about Daehyun so much anymore. He was stupid to love someone who didn’t give a shit about his feelings anyway. Come to think of it, Junhong can’t even remember when he fell in love with Daehyun. He wonders if he actually is in love, or just comfortable. Daehyun is the only person he really knows in Seoul. Exploring his options never seemed like an option until now.

 

Daehyun glares into the open mini fridge in his and Junhong’s studio. It contains one egg, half a quart of milk and a ginger ale. Pathetic. If he eats one more pack of instant ramen he is going to vomit himself inside out. He growls under his breath and slams the door shut. “Damnit. How much cash do you have?” he turns to face the teen lying across the sofa.

“I only got five bucks ‘till friday,” Junhong shrugs.

“Maybe you should find a job,” Daehyun snarls. “You won’t make it as an idol anyway.”

Junhong narrows his eyes. Fixes his mouth to say something back just as shitty, but instead shakes his head. He knows Daehyun’s bitchy mood is because of a certain new trainee. He turns back to the prime time cooking competition on tv and smiles. Daehyun is such a sensitive little prick.

“Wipe that stupid smirk of your face,” the older spits with clenched fists. Junhong narrows his eyes when they find Daehyun again.

“What are you gonna do? Hit me?”

Daehyun takes a step closer, which is really all it takes to be in Junhong’s personal space. “Don’t think I won’t.”

Junhong sits up and gives Daehyun a pitiful look. “All this animosity because of Youngjae hyung.”

Six different kinds of disgust flash on Daehyun’s face. “What the hell does anything have to do with him?”

“You feel threatened by him,” the teen answers plainly with a slight shrug.

“Ha!” Daehyun all but shouts. “That loser doesn’t even compare to me. Can’t touch me with a ten foot pole”

“Hmm, that’s not what your vocal coach said,” Junhong sings airly.

 

Junhong can confidently say that if what he feels for Youngjae can’t be classified as love, it’s infatuation. They have not had more than a two minute long conversation, but that doesn’t matter. Each encounter with Youngjae is pleasant no matter how brief. Junhong is a little disappointed that Youngjae has formed his own group of friends, but can’t really blame him for hanging out with the guys that are his age. He makes it his duty to watch over Youngjae from the hypothetical shadows and make sure he’s doing okay.

Like now after dance practice, Junhong brings him a bottle of cold water. “It’s a lot harder than it looks, huh?” he asks with a small smile.

“Yeah, thanks.” Youngjae gulps down half the bottle while Junhong swallows, trying not to stare at his lips or adam’s apple. Wiping the water from his chin, Youngjae gives Junhong an expectant look.

Junhong takes a step back and clears his throat, “Uh yeah, if you need any help just let me know.”

“For sure,” Youngjae nods before lifting his water bottle in the air between them, “thanks again.” Junhong feels a little stupid staring after him as he walks away. At least he didn’t stutter or anything, so he doesn’t feel too bad. The fog in his head clears immediately when he feels Daehyun’s hot breath in his ear.

“I don’t know why you keep looking after him like a sick puppy.”  
Junhong frowns at not only Daehyun’s words but the way Youngjae joined his friends without even looking back at him. “ They’ll never invite you out,” Daehyun insists. “Let’s shower and go.”

A part of Junhong doesn’t want to admit Daehyun may be right about Youngjae. The other part, the part that is rebellious and dominant wants to prove him wrong. The two settle into the couch and watch a game of baseball. “Let’s go, Dodgers!” Daehyun screams broken English in Junhong’s ear. Junhong shoves him away, wanting to punch him right in the voice box, the source of his manic laughter.

Daehyun somehow weaseled his way into stretching out across the couch, kicking Junhong in the thigh each time he gets excited.

“I’m gonna ask Youngjae hyung out,” Junhong blurts.

“Why?” Daehyun frowns and almost sits up. He actually looks like he cares for a second.

“Because I want to.”

“He’s ugly,” Daehyun scrunches his nose.

Junhong tuts. “That’s the best you got?”

“That’s the best you can do?” That being Youngjae of course.

“Hmm,” Junhong pretends to be thoughtful. “Yeah, I think so. He’s pretty much everything I want.”

“Ugh,” Daehyun rolls his eyes and falls back into the sofa. Only now he is quieter than before. Which is good because it gives Junhong enough peace to think about Youngjae. Future dates, conversations, holding hands. Simple stuff. A life with Youngjae would be sweet and simple.

Daehyun’s feet creep into Junhong’s lap. Junhong opens his eyes, not really sure if he had dozed off or not. What he does know is what Daehyun’s is doing. His face is slack with boredom, eyes focused on the tv, but his feet can not stay still. Junhong sinks further into the cushions and swallows thickly. Daehyun’s feet gently massage the growing bulge in his pants.

 

“Can you just come already?” Junhong groans staring up at the ceiling as Daehyun endlessly thrusts into him. Daehyun’s once impressive stamina is suddenly a heavy burden on Junhong. He wants nothing more than to turn onto his stomach and bury his head into the pillow so that Daehyun’s grunts can’t distract him from his thoughts of Youngjae. Daehyun’s mouth no longer tastes like cigarettes, but a combination of mint and cherry chapstick, and Junhong is trying to remember the last time he saw him smoke.

“Come with me,” Daehyun chokes. He wraps his hand around Junhong’s cock and gives him several sloppy kisses. “Come with me Junhong-ah.”

Junhong closes his eyes and yanks Daehyun down by the hair to kiss him hard. Daehyun’s tongue and lips are a mess on his on, his hips roll to a familiar rhythm that lets Junhong know he is about to climax. Junhong spreads his legs best he can rolling his own hips until Daehyun chokes on his name, squeezing his cock so hard it almost stops him from coming.

“You never asked me that before,” Junhong whispers when their breathes have calmed. Daehyun’s head rests on his chest.

“What?”

“You have not once said...that. What you asked me to do...with you.”

Daehyun muttered something quietly, rolled off Junhong and burrowed into the couch bed, drifting to sleep.

 

Youngjae has finally taken enough pity on Junhong to invite him to hang out. “A bunch of us are going out to eat. You wanna come?”

“Sure, I mean I’m not doing anything else.” Junhong is well aware he has been following him around like a sick puppy since Daehyun failed to explain his burst of passion the other night. He also ditched him to drink with Himchan, one of the older trainees that usually only invited them out to laugh at their accents.

“Cool, meet us out front.”

Dinner is at some burger joint Youngjae apparently frequents in Hongdae. Junhong is fascinated by the busy atmosphere, but sticks close to Youngjae for fear of getting lost. That and hell if he doesn’t want to brush up against Youngjae’s bare arms. He sits across from him in the bright red booth which probably is not the best idea seeing as he keeps glancing at Youngjae’s smooth chest each time his loose fitting grey tank dips with his movement.

Junhong doesn’t say much. When he does, he makes sure to enunciate properly. His cell phone vibrates in his pocket and he is embarrassed the pull the outdated device from his pocket. He peeks at it under the table and rolls his eyes when he sees Daehyun's name on the screen.

_DaeHyun: where r u?_

_JunHong: Out with some of the guys, why?_

_DaeHyun: some of the guys? you drinking?_

_JunHong: Why are you worried about it? Aren’t you with Himchan hyung?_

_DaeHyun: he had to go home. what guys are you with?_

_JunHong: Youngjae and some of his friends._

_DaeHyun: wow, well i hope they don't drug you_

_JunHong: Why?Are you worried about me?_

_DaeHyun: fuck no. dnt wanna have to look for your dead body when your parents notice ur gone_

Junhong narrows his eyes at the text and shakes his head. Putting his phone away he decides to ignore Daehyun for the rest of the night. He chats with Youngjae as much as he can, focuses on whoever is speaking best he can, but his phone keeps vibrating in his pocket.

_DaeHyun: just ate your chocolate muffin and i'm pretty sure i'm the happiest i've ever been in my life!_

_DaeHyun: also opened your mail. ur mom sent you some socks. they r comfortable as fuck!_


End file.
